Misery
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: I don't like this one too much...I've only gotten one bad review, but this might get more.....A V/B really really OOC (for vegeta) song fic.


  
  
Authors note : Unfortunately, Dragon Ball Z and all it's characters do not belong to me. However, if Vegeta belonged to me, have you any idea what I'd do? Oh hoo. Anyway....blah blah blah....they were created by Akira Toryiama, and are owned ( I think?) by Funimation.   
  
Expect extreme fluffiness in this songfic. It has no substance whatsoever. None. Pure fluff, just the way I like it . And, as in all my fics, there's a lot of OOC-ness going on. But enjoy all the same.  
  
For Sexy With Vegeta ( Court! ) for requesting a songfic with these lyrics! Arigatou ! (bibi)  
  
And now........  
  
  
  
  


**Misery**  


  
  
  
  
" Damn it Vegeta! I'm just saying you're never around! We never spend any time together. All we do is have sex! I need you to be a part of my life!" Bulma yelled, standing nose to nose with a furious Vegeta.  
  
" Woman! I have to train!" he roared, throwing his arms up and out, ina deadly arc.  
  
" Oh right," she said cruelly, thinking only in her fury, " to become a Super Saya-jiin. Funny, you wouldn't know what that's like yet, huh? Cause Goku has it- not you! " She could have sworn she saw hurt in Vegeta's eyes, just for a second, before the blinds shut over them. Dark, black, empty pools once more.  
  
" I understand now how you see me." he said stiffly, and pushed past her to exit the kitchen.  
  
" Vegeta, I - I didn't mean that! C'mon!" Bulma pleaded, but Vegeta didn't stop. " Vegeta! Im sorry, c'mon. Let's talk. I do not see you like that. Please!" she followed him all the way to the gravity room, and he never once acknowledged her.  
  
" Excuse me." He bit out, entering the room. Then he shut the door in her face. She pouted at the closed door.  
  
_Fine, be a big baby_. Bulma crossed her arms and frowned. _Damnit ! No sex_ _tonight now._ She honestly didn't take the whole situation very seriously  
With a sigh, she went back into the house, to get ready for bed.  
  
  
She checked the clock. Midnight. Vegeta wasn't back yet. Well, that wasn't so unusual, he didn't need much sleep anyway.  
  
_ I hope I didn't really hurt his feelings,_ Bulma thought, _I just love him so much i get angry at him when he's unfeeling to me ._ In truth, Bulma didn't think anything she did affected Vegeta.  
She smirked as she thought of the one thing that did affect him. Sex. What no one knew was that Vegeta was a very…ardent lover, with incredible stamina, and suprising skill.  
  
They might not have been good at communicating their feelings, but they still " tore up the sheets" as Bulma's mom liked to say. Which had been known to literally happen with Vegeta.   
  
She checked her clock again. 12:02. She closed her eyes and yawned.  
" He'll come when he's done training."  
  
  
  
  
_I cry myself to sleep tonight  
Cause I cannot hold you tight  
I wish I could see you tomorrow,  
To take away all this sorrow  
When I touch you,  
Can you feel it?_  
  
  
  
  
Bulma yawned the next morning and instinctivley rolled over to Vegeta's side of the bed. She almost fell out when she didn't immediately feel him and continued to scoot over. She realized he wasn't there. His side was still made, the sheets were ice cold.  
  
" Vegeta?" she whispered, looking around the room. He hadn't come in at all last night. She pulled on her robe, and went downstairs. She decided to first check the living room. Maybe he spent the night on the couch.   
He hadn't, the room was empty. She checked every room in that damn house. Not a trace of Vegeta.  
  
" The gravity room!" On a rush of inspiration, Bulma ran outside, opened the door, ran to the gravity room. Pulled open the door.  
  
Dark. Empty. No Vegeta.  
  
Without even thinking of any other possible scenarios, Bulma lay down in the wet morning grass. Her Vege-chan was gone. It was her fault.  
  
  
  
  
_When I need you,  
Can you give it?  
When I look in your eyes,  
Can you see me?  
When I fall,   
Will you catch me?  
Catch me  
Catch me_  
  
  
  
  
  
The hot, angry tears began to streak down her face.  
  
" Stupid Bulma. Baka. You hurt his feelings, and he left. He's gone. Stupid, stupid, all your fault…" She curled into a ball and wept, remembering things…both happy and sad, and their fights, that didn't seem so bad anymore.  
  
" I love you Vegeta." Bulma whispered, wondering where he coud possibly be. And hoping he didn't hate her completely. He might have left because of hurt feelings, but Bulma knew their problems weren't all her fault. It was a combination of bad descisions on both their parts. She knew they'd have to change some things, so their relationship would work. If he came back. No, no, that was wrong. When he came back. He needed to be more attentive to her outside the bedroom. Bulma was the kind of woman who needed to be complimented, and listened to. And she told herself she couldn't always scream and yell and curse. Relationships took sacrifices and compromises.  
And in truth, she didn't want him to change too drastically. Not so much that he was someone else.  
_Kame, thinking about him hurt. I'm sorry Veggie…come back…  
_  
  
  
  
_Misery is what I feel  
When you're not around  
So I can't hear  
Misery is what I feel  
Is what I feel  
When you're not around.  
So I can't hear  
Misery is what I feel  
Is what I feel_  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stood up, brushed her robe off. She needed to talk to somene. To get things off her chest.  
  
" Chi Chi!" Bulma murmured to herself. She hopped in her car, not even taking the time to change into clothes. Situation such as these did not incorporate rational thinking.  
  
  
" You WHAT?" Chi Chi screeched, jumping up. Bulma winced. "Fraternizing with the enemy, that's what is is." She nodded, sitting back down.  
  
" Now Chi Chi, he is not the enemy.Please listen to me." Bulma pleaded, her lip quivering, on the verge of tears.  
Chi Chi nodded sympathetically, not being so coldhearted as to ignore tears , sat quietly down, and picked up her tea cup.  
  
" Chi Chi, I love him. So much. I've loved him almost since I fisrt saw him. Definitley before the first time we slept together. ( Which by the way Chi Chi, is always incredible. The sex, you know). I need him. He needs me. I know it.   
We had a fight last night, and I got so angry! I insulted him, about not being a Super Saya-jiin. And it hurt him. I saw it in his eyes! I tried to apologize, but he left, to go train. I woke up this morning, and he was gone."  
She put her head on the table. Her tears had run out, but she still felt miserable. Like dirt.  
  
"Oh dear," Chi Chi murmured, " maybe he'll come back."  
  
" I hope so." Bulma whispered.  
  
" You'll have to apologize though."  
  
" I know that ."  
  
" There, there Bulma. You deserve to be happy." Chi Chi smiled tenderly.  
Bulma returned to her house that evening with slightly higher hopes, but still with much unhapiness.  
  
She went to bed early. Alone.  
  
  
  
  
_These tears on my face  
Are for you  
I wish I could  
Hold you , touch you, feel you  
I'm waiting, can't you see  
I wish you could hold me, touch me, feel me  
_  
  
  
  
Vegeta glanced at the clock on the bedside table before he slipped out of his clothes. 1:20 a.m.  
  
Bulma was sleeping fitfully, wimpering softly, one hand clutching the blanket on his empty side of the bed.  
He slipped in next to her, and put his arms around her, drawing her shivering body close to his warmth.  
  
" Vegeta. " she murmured, still partially asleep. She ran a limp hand down his firm arm , a smile on her sleepy face.  
  
" Vegeta!" she cried in surprise, as she realized where she was.Where he was. She stared at him in wonder. Then, she reached out two fingers, to touch his face.  
  
" Are you really here?" she whispered.  
  
" I think so." He smiled at her.  
  
" Oh Vegeta!" she cried, throwing her arms aound him, and burying her face in his neck. " I'm so sorry, so sorry. I was angry, I didn't mean what I said." She drew back, and took his face in her hands.  
  
" Please understand that I have so much respect for what you do," she said gravely, " And I understand how important it is to you, and I support you, and I have faith in your abilities.You're the strongest man I've ever known, and not just physically."  
  
Vegeta sighed. She could feel the remaing tension drain out of him.  
  
" Thankyou." He breathed, " I'm going to be here for you, from now on. I tried to stay away, but, as you can see, I couldn't even last a day without you." He chuckled, and Bulma smiled, still tracing his features with her fingers.  
  
" I love you Bulma-chan. I'm right for you."  
Bulma leaned in and kissed him lightly. He nipped her nose.  
  
" I love you Vegeta. But there are things we have to work on. So this, so we work. I want us to work."  
He rolled onto his back, and gathered her on top of him.  
  
" I know, Bulma. I'll try so hard for you. Besides," he grinned, " you can't resist my awesome physical and sexual prowess, or my overwhelming manliness."  
She giggled." That's the fist joke I've ever heard you make, Vege-chan."  
  
" Don't call me that."  
  
" Okay, Vege-chan." He growled, but said nothing, didn't try to stop her. In truth, he liked her pet name for him. She kissed his shoulder, and closed her eyes.  
  
" I was so miserable thinking you were gone."  
  
" I was miserable being gone."  
  
" Promise me you won't leave again. At least not before we have a chance to talk things out.I'm sure we'll have fights, but we can work them out."  
  
" I promise." He kissed the crown of her head.  
  
  
  
  
_When I touch you  
Can you feel it  
When I need you  
Can you give it  
When I look in you eyes  
Can you see me  
  
When I fall  
Will you catch me  
Catch me  
Catch me  
_  
  
  
END  
  
  
  



End file.
